Game, Set, Match
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Bruce and Diana have a friendly, competitive tennis game. What could be more fun? BMWW fluff. Oneshot: The sequel has been posted as Game, Set, Match Again.


Game, Set, Match 

A/N: Nope; I don't own anyone in the Justice League. Sad, isn't it?

Anyway, this takes place after "Doomsday Sanction" on "Justice League Unlimited" but before "Task Force X". Sadly, I don't know a whole bunch about tennis so if you see some mistakes about the scores, let me know. I hope you enjoy it: I might write a sequel depending on the amount of reviews I get. If I get 10, I'll write it.

Kyoko Kasshu Minamino

…

"15-45."

Superman stared at his opponent tersely, too tense to wipe the sweat from his brow. He was good. Not in all his years in the Justice League had he fought such a ferocious, terrifying adversary. Swift, silent, and deadly described him perfectly. Superman could only lunge as the next projectile came torpedoing towards his face.

POCK!

Clark Kent was brought back to reality as he launched the tennis ball back over the net to Bruce Wayne. Effortlessly, the billionaire playboy sent it back. Clark raced to the other side of his court and sliced it. Bruce returned fire close to the net and scored another point.

"Deuce."

Clark sighed, then shook his head and smiled.

"Man of Steel, they call me. Big Blue, the Man of Tomorrow even. The Big Blue BoyScout is getting beaten in a tennis match."

Bruce met his eyes with the rare beginnings of a smile, preparing to serve again.

"Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, Kent."

Clark rolled his eyes and swung back as the ball bounced onto his side.

"Unless you've slipped some Kryptonite into that tennis ball, the rule isn't supposed to apply to me."

Bruce only smirked as he drove another point home.

"Advantage."

"Aw-but that one was on the line!" Clark protested to the court referee, John Stewart. The Green Lantern shrugged.

"I call it how I see it. Sorry."

Clark turned back to Bruce as he prepared to serve again, a bit of humor leaking out of his eyes as he noticed the new healing scar on his opponent's right arm that had been broken.

"You're healing quickly."

Bruce hesitated slightly before serving but didn't reply.

Clark returned it. Bruce followed. Clark scored.

"30-advantage."

He spoke again. "It's been five weeks, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You talk to Diana yet?"

No emotion was portrayed on the billionaire's face as he answered, "No."

The Man of Steel shook his head and returned the serve. A slice scored another point for Bruce.

"Game point."

"Do you plan to?"

Bruce arched an eyebrow at his friend's sudden interest in his relationship with Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonderwoman.

"Why?"

Clark let out an exasperated sigh. "Because she's your friend? She actually does care about you, despite what you're thinking."

John began to smirk and opened his mouth but was cut off as Bruce pointed a finger up at him curtly said, "You keep out of this."

Clark looked between the two of them with raised eyebrows and shrugged. Bruce served. Clark swung it back. Bruce lunged to the side and sent it spiraling back. Clark ran up and lobbed it quickly. Bruce spiked it down and just out of the Kryptonian's reach.

"Game, set, match." John smiled as he began to climb down the chair's ladder. Bruce and Clark walked over to the sidelines to grab some Gatorade. Bruce sideglanced at the Kryptonian and slyly said,

"How's Lois?"

The reporter blushed slightly and fought off a scowl.

"Fine. As a matter of fact, I'm going to meet her for lunch in…" He checked his watch. "…twenty minutes."

The billionaire nodded, wiping sweat from the back of his neck with a small towel and swigging from his sports bottle. Clark turned as he spotted a familiar figure entering the tennis court on his right. Bruce noticed the new person and his eyes widened in surprise.

Diana smiled pleasantly at the three men in own tennis outfit: a short sleeved shirt of lavender that expressed the beautiful curves of her chest and emphasized the flatness of her stomach and a short skirt the same color that dramatically showed off her long, perfect legs.

"Am I late?"

Clark grinned as he watched Bruce fight the shocked look off of his face.

"Nope. Right on time."

Bruce glared at the beaming Kryptonian as he picked up his things. John followed suit and Diana set her own belongings down.

"Gotta go, Bruce. Lois is waiting." Clark called over his shoulder tauntingly.

"Kent…" Bruce growled through gritted teeth. John and Clark bit their lips to keep from laughing as they left the court.

"Do you have time for a game?" Diana questioned sweetly. Bruce wiped all emotion from his face as he met her eyes evenly, trying to read her expression and find out her intentions.

"Maybe."

"Good. I could use some extra training." She smiled, her eyes sparkling with the effort not to laugh at his uncharacteristic show of discomfort.

"How long have you been playing?" He inquired with a little tone of Batman in the question as he took his spot on the court.

"A while. Zatanna taught me. She told me to tell you to call her, by the way."

She stiffened, meaning that she'd struck a nerve. He lowered his racket and started to walk off the court but she called to him.

"Wait, Bruce. I'm sorry. I was only teasing you. That's what friends do; they tease each other."

He didn't answer, just watched her carefully. The smile drained from her face, leaving it neutral.

"Or are we no longer friends?"

The tone of her voice held a bit of sadness in it. Bruce flinched internally.

"Did Clark put you up to this?"

Diana relaxed into a sly smirk, placing a hand on her hip.

"Maybe, but you didn't answer my question."

He kept going but she stepped in front him, blocking his path. She stared up into his eyes without flinching and saw the battling of his will; that of Bruce and that of Batman. The Bruce in him wanted to close the distance between them and see if that first kiss would be as magnificent as this one could be. The Batman in him wanted to pack up and leave, retreat back to the darkness and loneliness that he was used to. It made shivers crawl down her back; shivers of fear and other things.

Her voice was soft. "Are we still friends?"

His posture softened slightly. "Yes."

Her face brightened considerably and she pushed him forward encouragingly to his side.

"Good. Then I'm sure you won't mind getting beaten in tennis."

Bruce finally let a smirk steal across his lips.

"Careful, Princess. That sounds like a challenge."

She smiled, bouncing the tennis ball a few times before serving.

"Consider yourself challenged."

…

The match was tied for game point.

Diana wiped sweat from her brow, readjusting the headband on her forehead as she watched Bruce even his breathing. Her eyes swept down the broad shoulders, from the cobblestone abs beneath his wifebeater to the well-muscled calfs exposed by the loose shorts he wore. He most certainly was a worthy opponent.

"You're good." She smiled breathlessly. He returned the gesture.

"You're not too bad yourself."

She shook her head and stood up straight as an idea struck her.

"How about a wager?"

Bruce debated with himself for a moment, then nodded. "Go on."

"If I win, you take me dancing. If you win, I won't talk about "us" for an entire week."

He sized up the Amazon before him and considered the offer. After a moment, he gave way to a competitive smirk.

"You're on."

She grinned in triumph and bounced the ball a few times, sighting down the court to find his weak point. The smile melted from her features as her racket smacked the ball. Bruce stepped forward and sent it back. Diana ran to the side and hit it. He trotted backwards and struck it back. She centered herself and plowed ball down the middle of the court. He dove for it a second too late.

Diana smiled in content triumph, a hand pulling the headband from her sweaty forehead.

"Game, set, match."

Bruce couldn't resist the smile tugging at the edge of his mouth as he shouldered his racket and picked up the balls around him. They both retreated to the sidelines to dry off and cool down.

"So, Princess. What did you have in mind?"

END

…

Kyoko: Yaay tennis! I hope you guys enjoyed this so let me know by REVIWING!


End file.
